Pet owners, particularly dog and cat owners, have the difficult task of maintaining a suitable place in their home where pets can access food and water. Owners must frequently fill, empty, and re-fill food and water bowls, as well as maintain a clean feeding area. For many reasons, these responsibilities can be time-consuming and inconvenient.
One common problem is that food and water spills often create messes in the area surrounding feeding bowls. It is not uncommon for pets to knock food and water out of their bowls onto the surrounding floor and walls, or to spill and splash food and water onto the floor and surrounding area while feeding. Pet owners also create spills around pet feeding areas by accidentally bumping the food or water bowls or by spilling food and water while setting bowls on the floor. These spills, particularly water spills, can damage floors, walls, and furniture. In addition, spilled matter can adhere to a pet's paws or feet and be tracked around the house, thereby widening the area that a pet owner needs to clean.
Efforts have been made to minimize the messes around a pet's feeding area. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,891 to Jones, feeding bowls are engaged by a lattice member that is supported by a collection pan. The lattice member has interstices that are large enough (i.e., at least ⅜ inch across and preferably ¾ inch to 1 inch across) to permit both spilled food and spilled water to fall through the interstices into the collection pan.